gwiezdne_wrotafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gwiezdne wrota
thumb|300px|Aktywowana [[Beta|wrota Beta w bazie DGW na Ziemi.]]Gwiezdne wrota (ang.: Stargate; alterański: Astria Porta''Transkrypcja na alfabet łaciński. Podany plik przedstawia zapis w alfabecie alterańskim.) – urządzenie stworzone przez Pradawnych służące do transportu międzyplanetarnego poprzez tworzone przez nie tunele czasoprzestrzenne. Projekt wrót został stworzony przez Ameliusa przed przybyciem Starożytnych do Drogi mlecznej. Wiek ziemskich wrót Beta szacuje się na 50 milionów lat, natomiast wrota znalezione na pokładzie ''Przeznaczenia na jeszcze starsze. Urządzenie zostało umieszczone na tysiącach światów w wielu galaktykach, w tym na Ziemi. Wiadomo o kilku rasach zdolnych do produkcji wrót, w tym o Pradawnych, Ori i Tollanach współtworzących je wraz z Noxami. Nazwa W języku alterańskim używanym przez Pradawnych wrota nazywane są Astria Porta. Angielska nazwa Stargate została stworzona przez Daniela Jacksona po przetłumaczeniu goa’uldzkiego słowa Chappa’ai (hieroglify.: �������� ������������������). Przedtem wrota przez naukowców najpewniej błędnie były nazywane Drzwiami do nieba (ang.: Door to Heaven). Na wielu światach kontrolowanych przez Władców systemów wrota były nazywane nazwą goa’uldzką lub też Pierścieniem bogów (ang. Ring of the Gods). Widma nazywali swoje wrota Portalem, K'Taunie Annulusem od łacińskiego słowa oznaczającego pierścień, Endorzanie Pierścieniem Przodków a mieszkańcy M7G-677 Studnią (ang.: Wraith Well). Wiele cywilizacji nadawało wrotom swoje nazwy, w tym: * Krąg Stojącej Wody; * Wejście; * Kamienny Pierścień; * Pierścień (ang. Ring). Technologia i zasada działania thumb|Wir horyzontu zdarzeń [[Wrota Alfa|wrót Alfa.]] Gwiezdne wrota wytwarzają stabilne, jednostronne tunele czasoprzestrzenne umożliwiające transport z wrót wychodzących do przychodzących, natomiast podróż w drugą stronę tym samym połączeniem jest niemożliwe. thumb|left|Wizualizacja pokazująca ułożenie 6 symboli w przestrzeni oraz punkt odniesienia. Wrota posiadają od 36 do 39 symboli umieszczonych na pierścieniu wewnętrznym. Aby aktywować wrota trzeba wybrać adres docelowy składający się od 7 do 9 symboli wprowadzanych domyślnie przez użycie Sterownika który automatycznie niweluje wpływ dryftu gwiazd. Urządzenie wysyła sygnał do wrót. W Drodze Mlecznej by wprowadzić znaki wrota obracają pierścieniem na przemian w prawo i lewo zatrzymując ją na krótki czas w momencie gdy jeden z nich znajdzie się na pozycji szewronu który aktywuje się wskazują na jego wybranie. Standardowy adres posiada 6 symboli wskazujących na jego położenie w galaktyce oraz punkt odniesienia oznaczający miejsce aktywacji wrót. W przypadku podroży do innej galaktyki przed punktem początkowym adresu dodaje się 8. symbol oznaczający wybraną galaktykę natomiast wybranie 9. znaku pozwala na podróż do wybranych wrót bez uwzględnienia jego położenia. Istnieją jedynie dwa adresy tego typu w tym miasto-okręt Atlantyda i statek Przeznaczenie (6-17-21-31-35-24-5-11-1) oraz prawdopodobne jest, że istnieje ich więcej. Aktywacja wrót wywołuje wstrząs który zazwyczaj jest tłumiony przez podstawę lub specjalne systemy. W momencie utworzenia połączenia z powodu uwolnienia dużej ilości energii powstaje powstaje niestabilny wir horyzontu zdarzeń wystrzeliwujący na wprost z wrót dezintegrując wszystko co znajdzie się w jego zasięgu po czym z powrotem osiada na tafli horyzontu. Istnieje możliwość stłumienia horyzontu do kilku mikronów dzięki czemu wir nie powstanie. Do osiągnięcia tego można użyć między innymi Przesłony lub pola siłowego. Wrota są wstanie utrzymać połączenie maksymalnie przez 38 minut pod warunkiem, że nie zostanie im dostarczona energia z zewnątrz do czego potrzebna jest ogromna ilość mocy. thumb|left|[[Eli Wallace wkładający rękę przez horyzont zdarzeń wrót pierwszej generacji.]] Ciało które w całości przekroczy horyzont zdarzeń zostaje rozbite przez wrota na cząsteczki subatomowe po czym przetransportowane tunelem czasoprzestrzennym do docelowego adresu po czym zmaterializowane do poprzedniej postaci przez inne wrota. Jeśli obiekt przekroczy wrota docelowe nie zostanie rozbity a zamieniony w energie nie materializując się w wrotach wyjściowych. W wyniku materializacji po przejściu wrót dochodzi do oszronieniu obiektu i wytworzenia ekstremalnego zimnaEfekt ten był poruszany w filmie Gwiezdne wrota i podwójnym odcinku Dzieci bogów lecz w następnych materiałach go pomijano.. Gwiezdne wrota składają się prawie wyłącznie z Naquadahu, stanowią ogromny nadprzewodnik oraz potrafią pobrać energie z właściwie każdego źródła. Konstrukcja wrót jest niezwykle wytrzymała czego dowodzi brek uszkodzeń po bezpośrednim uderzeniu meteorytu jak i katastrofę statku kosmicznego. Konstrukcja naquadahowa wrót pozwala na zmagazynowanie energii wiele razy większej od mocy potrzebnej do utrzymania tunelu lecz po przekroczeniu jej limitu dochodzi do ogromnej eksplozji potencjalnie zdolnej do zniszczenia życia na planecie wielkości Ziemi. Rodzaje wrót Pierwsza generacja Wrota na pokładzie Przeznaczenia jak i te budowane przez statki zasiewne są prawdopodobnie prototypami wrót. Symbole na wrotach nie reprezentują lokalnych konstelacji jak to ma miejsce w pozostałych systemach wrót, ponieważ są wykorzystywane w wielu galaktykach. Symbole Droga Mleczna thumb|300px|Schemat wrót z Drogi MlecznejWrota w Drodze Mlecznej posiadają 39 symboli wpisanych na wewnętrznym pierścieniu. 38 znaków daje możliwość uzyskania 1 987 690 320 kombinacji adresów w jednej galaktyce. :38×37×36×35×34×33 = 1 987 690 320 Wybierając ósmy symbol możliwe jest uzyskanie 63 606 090 240 kombinacji. :38×37×36×35×34×33×32 = 63 606 090 240 Przy siedmioznakowego adresie symbole nie mogą się powtarzać ponieważ odwołują się do punktu w przestrzen. Jednak dla adresu złożonego z 8 symboli możliwe jest ponowne zastosowanie symbolu w ostatnim znaku adresu co zwiększa możliwość uzyskana 75 532 232 160 kombinacji. :38×37×36×35×34×33×38 = 75 532 232 160 Jednakże nie wszystkie adresy są dostępne. Większość z nich nie jest przypisana do żadnych wrót a jedynie część z możliwych kombinacji są używane. Uwagi Kategoria:Gwiezdne Wrota Kategoria:Technologia Pradawnych Kategoria:Technologia Ori